


Horror Rules

by Atinyladybug



Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work, SCP Foundation
Genre: Creepy, Horror, Mystery, Prompt Ideas, Rituals, Rules, Rules prompt, Scary, Writing Prompt, no sleep, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinyladybug/pseuds/Atinyladybug
Summary: With every place you go to, there are rules that everyone you must follow. But these places... These places have some different ones to keep you- and them- in place.You best keep them in mind, reader. You don't want to find out what happens when these rules are broken. Some can be forgiven. Some cannot. Make no mistakes.It may just cost you more than your life.
Kudos: 3





	1. Library Rules

1.Upon entering the door, you will be greeted with the information counter. A staff member will be there at all times. If there is no one at the information counter, immediately retreat while keeping eye-contact with the information counter. Enter again after exactly 4.12 minutes.

2.Do not acknowledge the noises to your right or the breathing to your left when you use the elevator. It will stop after the third use. They are just curious.

3.If an old man in brown trousers approaches you, answer every question he asks but never look into his eyes. If possible, try to slip in a few suggestions on some old classic literature.

4.Immediately alert staff members if giggling can be heard in the third floor bathroom. Do not approach said bathroom no matter what it says. 

5.The door in the roots of the giant tree on the 3rd floor is for display only. Immediately alert staff members if there are noises and/or scratching sounds behind it. Evacuate immediately if the door is opened after notifying a staff member.

6.Put the books back where you take them. Failure to do so will bring you to an alternate universe the next time you walk through the door. When that happens, the Library will no longer be held responsible for any injuries you are found with.

7.Children must stay in the sight of their parents at all times. If by any chance your children are missing, immediately report to the information counter and pray that the staff members find them before it does.

8.Do not enter the 4th floor. We do not have a 4th floor. 

9.Every book borrowed must be returned within two weeks. If a lady in blue appears in your peripheral vision if the deadline, you have two days to return the book upon her appearance. If the lady is wearing red, immediately return the book regardless of plans you have that day.

10.The books on the 16th floor are not to be borrowed, regardless of what they whisper to you. You will be permanently banned from the library if you are caught stealing it.


	2. SITE- ██ RULES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that foundation personnel who fail to follow these simple set of rules will be reprimanded. 
> 
> Termination will happen depending on the damage caused.

1\. A personnel is required to be at the reception desk on the ground floor at all times regardless of a containment breach. If any personnel finds the reception desk empty, a containment breach protocol is to be initiated.

2\. All personnel with the exception of facility guards are to be in their own living quarters before 12.39 a.m. Any personnel caught anywhere outside the living quarters will be shot at sight by Facility Guards.

3\. Disregard any alerts of a containment breach of there is no announcement from the P.A. system. This includes if the SCP that breached containment is SCP-079.

4\. Any room that only has one way in and out are to be immediately exited and alerted to the Special Containment Unit.

5\. Site-██ does not have a room number labelled L-175-1-b. Do not enter any room with that label under any circumstances.

6\. All D-class numbers contain at least 4 digits. Any D-Class found with 3 digits or less are to be shot on sight. Those are not D-Classes or SCPs.

7\. SCP-████ is to be contained in it's containment cell at all times. Alert personnel with Level 3 or higher upon seeing SCP-████ outside of it's containment cell and evacuate to [REDACTED] immediately.

8\. Every single injury is to be treated and recorded in the recovery ward. If personnel are found with scars/injuries not heading to the recovery ward will be terminated.

9\. The elevator malfunctions exactly at 2:13:06 p.m. on a daily basis. If the elevator is still malfunctioning after 3 minutes while trapped inside, do not panic. Calmly text ██-██████ and explain your situation. A team of MTFs will be on their way. Do not react to any screaming or whispering while trapped in the elevator.

10\. If the elevator starts descending past the B17/ascending past the 7th floor, there is nothing you can do but to accept your fate.


	3. Your Subconscious Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? You want to attempt at the 'Doors to you mind' ritual? How interesting...
> 
> Well, I can't stop you but let me remind you;
> 
> Your mind is one of the most dangerous, yet safest place you could ever be in.

1\. Listen to subliminal messages before the ritual. They help boost the power of your conscious mind and maintain the safety of your subconscious one. Remember to always, always, dissect what subliminal messages you chose to listen to. 

2\. When you enter your subconscious mind, never look into the eyes of anything you see in there. That includes any beings in the portraits.

3\. Immediately wake up when you see a red door. For those of you who are colourblind, it feels like years of anger and the rage of the fiercest fire. If the door is already opened when you see it, immediately look for a psychologist. You may still have time.

4\. There should be no children other than you in your mind. If you see children that’s not you from your childhood years, it’s too late. 

5\. The warning for the room of clocks is a lie. You may touch a clock if it is silent. The problem lies when you can hear the ticking of the second hands. 

6\. In addition to children, elevators do not exist in your subconscious mind as well.When you see one, by any means, do not enter. Escalators, however, are completely fine.

7\. Your subconscious mind will do everything in its power to push its conscious side out. It is normal. Expect unimaginable horrors upon entering. If you can make it through them, then you are free to discover behind every door.

8\. Always listen to your instincts. It is the only thing keeping you alive.

9\. Dance when you hear music, especially if it connects to a very important part of your life. It shows that they are not forgotten.

10\. Always be wary and cautious. Avoid things that do not feel right. You can’t run in your subconscious mind. And they know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by a user on Instagram who had asked for guidance in said ritual.   
> I can only hope it will keep you safe, Michi.


End file.
